There are a variety of shooting targets on the market that are designed to implement a single, specific type of training exercise or target function. For example, some targets are reactive and move when hit to provide shooter feedback. Other targets create movement through a swinging pendulum motion. There are targets that create random movement using motors and computer logic. Other products are designed so the target is concealed and swings, turns, or pops-up into view by remote control.
There are a variety of reactive steel, resetting targets on the market. Many such products use a spring to return the target to the upright position after being knocked toward the horizontal by impact pressure or bullet. When the target is hit and moves toward to the horizontal position, spring tension increases. Depending on the ammunition used, these targets often do not reach the full horizontal position before resetting.
The visual response with a spring resetting target is very quick and uneven. Although the springs can be changed to achieve different reactions, changes to the speed and motion of the shot response are limited. Other resetting targets have a fixed pivot point and use counterweights to return the target to the upright position.
When hit, the lower portion of the target (below the pivot point) arches up and toward the shooter as the top portion moves downward and away from the shooter. This motion does not create a realistic visual shot response.
There are several portable targets that lay flat when hit and can be brought back into the upright position with electric, pneumatic, hydraulic, mechanical or manual reset power. All of these targets rely on the portable power source to raise the target into the upright position, or on manual urging, or some other mechanical device.
As such, they drain the power source with each reset of the target or require manual exertion. Most “automated” units require 3-8 seconds to reset into the upright position which is not ideal for fast target acquisition shooting. Because of the motors and mechanical mechanisms required to lift the target, these models are heavy and difficult for one person to carry into the field. They are also expensive to manufacture because of mechanics required to lift the target.
Some target designs provide random, subtle, lifelike movements. These designs use electric motors or pneumatics combined with computer logic and mechanical linkage to create movement. As such, these designs are expensive to manufacture and require routine maintenance.